btftliawfandomcom-20200213-history
Underworld
Underworld Skeleton Cultivation Method In the Underworld, the Cultivation Method is different from the other races because to evolve or level up they have to kill any creature and defuse their Soul Fire. In the Underworld he has a governor named Yama. These are the levels from lowest to highest # Ordinary Skeleton # Grey Skeleton # White Skeleton # Black Skeleton # Bronze Skeleton # Golden Skeleton # Divergent Technique Skeleton # Crystal Skeleton # Skeleton King # Skeleton Saint # Skeleton God # Skeleton God King Underworld Zombie Cultivation Method The Zombies use Soul Fire like the Skeletons, and they also use Blood from the Blood Pool. These are the levels from lowest to highest # Carrion # Dry Corpse # Jumping Corpse # Iron-Covered Zombie # Copper Sheet Zombie # Claw Corpse # Tooth Corpse # Black Hair Zombie # Red Zombie # Green Fur Stiff King # Zombie king # Green Furry Corpse king Underworld Vampire Cultivation Method Vampires evolve by absorbing the Blood of other Vampires or drinking from the Blood Pool. # Black Suck Blood Bat # Red Suck Blood Bat # Silver Suck Blood Bat # Gold Suck Blood Bat They can Morph Form to become # Lowest level Vampire # Baron Vampire ''' # '''Viscount Vampire # Count Vampire # Marquis Vampire ''' # '''Duke Vampire # Crown Prince Vampire # King Vampire 'Additional Lifeforms ' Darkness Pharaoh Cities Extra Details In the Underworld countless undead are destroyed by Acid Rain once every 3 to 5 years. Acid Rains and Violent Winds don’t happen often in the Underworld. But when they come, they would take away the life, or death, of countless Undead. Acid Rain is a black and acidic downpour of liquid. This rain had a corrosive effect on our bodies as well as our fiery souls. Some low-level Undead wouldn’t be able to last an hour under an Acid Rain. This rain is a unique phenomenon in the Underworld. On the other hand, every time Violent Winds arrive, the Dark Mist that benefits us a lot would suddenly become extremely turbulent. It will form an unprecedented tornado and as long as an undead gets entangled with it, then they wouldn’t be able to find an easy way out. They don’t happen that often. Acid Rains occur more than Violent Winds. Acid Rains happen maybe once every three to five years, there’s no fixed cycle. But as for Violent Winds, nobody really knows when. Sometimes they are frequent, maybe once every few months. And there were also time where it didn’t appear for dozens of years. Origin When that great god was born, the Underworld began to form. What happened to the great god's heart was already painted on the murals. It was said that before placing his entire vitality into the giant heart, the person guarding the heart placed it in the bottom of this lake. Therefore, in the beginning, the heart could only take the lake water in. Nobody knew how many years have passed, but a spatial rift suddenly appeared in the Underworld. What came out of the spatial rift weren't people, instead there were corpses. These were the corpses of the people from the Hundred Spirit Clan. As more and more corpses from the Hundred Spirit Clan fell into the Underworld, the death energy here became stronger and stronger. Because of this, the Dark Mist that wouldn't dissipate began to form. Since the heart can absorb the power of the heavens and the earth, it extended two arteries out while being escorted by the creatures of the lake. These arteries became the two pillars. One of them extended out of the lake, sucking in Dark Mist while the other artery stretched out sideways from the lake. Slowly, the blood river formed as well as the blood ponds which supply blood energy to the Underworld. The Underworld's development happened under the gaze of the giant heart. The heart is actually aware and intelligent. It thinks that the Dark Temple wouldn't just unify the Underworld for no reason. In fact, it thinks that those from the Cultivation Realm were the people who ran away in the past. Also, that person from the Dark Temple was someone from the Cultivation Realm. Otherwise, they wouldn't have thrown the corpses of the Hundred Spirit Clans here. There were still some people who remembered the story and still wanted to take the heart. Because of this, they established the Dark Temple in order to unify the Underworld and find the heart. Ref. Chapter 1045.Category:Underworld Category:Undead Category:Realm Category:Location